Convincing Evidence
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco must convince Harry of his danger COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Title: Convincing Evidence Author: Keikokin Rating: R, oral sex m/m Pairing: Harry/Draco Challenge: Serpent Meets Lion # 2 ****************************************  
  
"Are you sure about this Draco?" Severus Snape asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I overheard him talking to Voldemort."  
  
"Your father must be high up in the ranks to be given the honor of bringing Potter to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Yes, but what do we do?"  
  
"I will tell the Headmaster, you must convince Potter of the danger."  
  
"He won't listen to me! Have the Headmaster tell him!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Potter seems to have rebelled against the Headmaster."  
  
"Go now, Draco. He must be informed immediately before he places himself in danger."  
  
"I'd like to speak with Harry Potter," Draco asked the portrait outside the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Go to the picture of the Viper around the corner. Mr. Potter has his own room," said the Fat Lady in a very snobbish tone.  
  
Draco went looking for the picture then asked it the same thing.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
The snake vanished, but soon returned.  
  
"Bugger off, he's busy."  
  
"Tell him I'm not leaving and it's very important."  
  
The snake slithered off again, before returning and opening the door.  
  
Draco walked in and stopped in his tracks. Harry Potter obviously fresh from a shower stood there still damp, with wet hair, no glasses, a towel wrapped around his waist and holding his wand.  
  
The blond watched open-mouthed as one drop of water after another running from Harry's hair down his neck, chest, and stomach before disappearing at the light dusting of black hair at the towel.  
  
"What are you staring at Malfoy?"  
  
"God" Draco said watching another droplet vanish.  
  
"What? I'm not God." Then Harry smirked at the flush in Draco's face  
and put two and two together. "Oh. It's like that is it?" Then he  
waved his wand and tossed it carelessly aside.  
  
He sauntered over to Draco then whispered in his ear.  
  
"See something you want Malfoy?"  
  
Then he darted a tongue out and licked the shell pink ear. Draco shivered. Harry leaned back noticing Draco hadn't said anything but seemed speechless. He leaned back to the ear, and nibbled at it.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Draco?"  
  
He leaned back again amused at his new weapon against Malfoy.  
  
"You seem to be overdressed Draco, you're sweating." Harry purred.  
  
"I'm not," Draco gasped.  
  
"Mmm," Harry took Draco's hand and moved it to his chest running the  
fingers over his shower warmed wet flesh.  
  
"See Draco this is not sweat," then he moved the fingers up to  
Draco's forehead stepping even closer, "this is.  
  
Draco's hand trembled.  
  
"You're being very quiet Draco. Was there something you wanted to see  
me about? Although you are seeing quite a bit of me right now."  
  
Harry carefully sucked the saline taste of Draco's sweat from his fingers. Feeling a total sense of thrill and amazement as Draco's Adams apple bobbed up and down in his throat.  
  
"Um," Draco panted.  
  
"Well if it's important do tell so I can show you my thanks, Draco,"  
Harry whispered in his most seductive tone.  
  
"Father, yes, it had to do with Father," Draco gasped as Harry licked  
his earlobe again. Harry blew in his ear and Draco moaned.  
  
"Mmm, the best looking guy in the school came to me to talk about his  
Daddy?  
  
Harry kissed Draco just below the ear.  
  
"Yes," Draco squeaked.  
  
"Perhaps I should get dressed?" Harry suggested looking down at his  
towel.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Then perhaps you should get undressed. You are sweating quite a bit  
Draco." Harry said pulling off Draco's tie with his teeth.  
  
"God," Draco panted.  
  
"Try Harry, just Harry." The seeker said pushing Draco's robe off.  
  
'Right Harry I need to talk to you."  
  
"Go ahead I'm listening," Harry said while unbuttoning Draco's shirt  
with his teeth and tongue.  
  
Draco whimpered and the seducing Seeker slid Draco's shirt off his shoulders.  
  
"Harry what are you doing to me?" Draco gasped as Harry began to  
fondle his chest.  
  
"Apparently something we both want," Harry purred before licking  
Draco's neck. "Unless you want me to stop?"  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Mmm, I didn't think so. So what is Daddy death eater dearest up to?"  
Harry asked before sucking on a nipple.  
  
"OH gods yes," Draco moaned.  
  
"Draco darling, Daddy?" Harry whispered against his ear before undoing  
Draco's belt.  
  
"OH right he's been ordered to get you to the Dark Lord," Draco panted  
as he watched Harry lower his pants. Draco toed off his shoes and  
soon stood in front of Harry in nothing but boxers and socks.  
  
"Has he really?" Harry asked slipping a hand under Draco's boxers  
grasping the erection he found there firmly and began to stroke it.  
  
"Yes, oh gods yes," Draco gasped falling back against the door.  
  
"Touch me Draco" Harry whispered. Draco nodded and ripped off Harry's  
towel taking the bobbing erection in hand.  
  
"Mmm Draco make me believe you," Harry whispered increasing the tempo  
of his hand.  
  
"Anything," Draco gasped as Harry stroked him faster.  
  
"First Draco I want you to come for me," Harry whispered against  
Draco's lips brushing a light kiss against them. "You can scream I  
put up charms. Come for me baby."  
  
"HARRY OH GOD!" Draco yelled between spasms of orgasm.  
  
"Mmm, tasty," Harry said licking his fingers clean. Draco sagged  
against the door.  
  
"Second, make me scream," Harry purred. Draco nodded falling fully to  
his knees and licking the top of Harry's cock. He rolled his tongue  
around the top dipping into the crack, sucking around the head then  
rolling the shaft in his mouth as he deep throated it.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry screamed falling to his knees pushing Draco back onto  
the rug and kissing him biting repeatedly at his neck leaving a trail  
of bites all along the creamy skin.  
  
"Convinced?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Mmm, for now. You may have to convince me again...soon."  
  
"Uh ok," Draco groaned as Harry tongued his navel.  
  
"If you're a good boy I might agree to go out with you," Harry  
whispered leaning on one elbow still stark naked.  
  
"I catch anyone so much as look at you I will kill them," Draco  
growled.  
  
"I like this Draco much better," Harry purred.  
  
"God," Draco said running his fingers down Harry's body.  
  
"No, Harry," the Gryffindor chuckled.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me you liked me?"  
  
"For the same reason you never told me, Draco."  
  
"Damn," Draco said still gazing appreciatively at Harry's body.  
  
"So what do we do about Daddy Dearest?"  
  
"Shite, I almost forgot."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Bloody well better. Mmm. You need a body guard."  
  
"And what could be better than a jealous boyfriend?"  
  
"Exactly. Besides Father will be shocked and put off his guard then  
you can body bind him or something."  
  
"You have such a wonderfully devious mind Draco. What a good boyfriend  
you are."  
  
"That means we're dating."  
  
"So it does."  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
"Draco did you convince Mr. Potter of the danger?" Snape asked.  
  
"God," Draco said distractedly thinking of Harry naked.  
  
"What? Speak up Draco!"  
  
"OH yes, he's convinced. I had to prove it to him. Don't ask how,  
and I won't have to lie to you. But we both agreed he would need a  
bodyguard. Since it's my Father, I should be the one."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco once then twice- once for his distraction and odd statement, then again for the state of his neck. Then with a smirk he went to tell the Headmaster to summon Potter.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Harry the Headmaster wants to see you," Hermione yelled out in the  
hall as they passed each other between classes.  
  
"Bugger," Harry moaned. Then smiled thinking of Draco.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry."  
  
Harry looked around the Headmasters office finding Snape and Draco already sitting, he sat by Draco. They looked at each other, and both smirked. The headmaster raised an eyebrow as Snape furrowed his own, promising himself to keep on eye on the two.  
  
"Harry, I understand Draco convinced you of your danger?"  
  
"Yes, Professor quite well." Draco had to duck his head not to laugh  
at Harry's response.  
  
"He tells me you have agreed to accept his protection as a bodyguard?"  
Harry choked there were just way too many innuendos in that  
statement. He nodded. Draco choked.  
  
"Very well. Due to Lucius talents in the Dark Arts and Potions I  
suggest you two develop a password between you and trust no one. They  
may be acting under an Imperious Curse or it may be a PolyJuice Potion  
deception. I also want you to wear these."  
  
The professor brought out two ancient elvish bracelets, handing one to each of them. As they put them on they vanished seeming to sink into their skin leaving behind a tattoo of the bracelet and a warm feeling.  
  
"When one of you wanders too far from the other the bracelets become  
visible and act as a homing pigeon of sorts."  
  
"Headmaster I think it prudent these two have an excuse to be  
together? Perhaps spread the tale they are dating?" Severus raised an  
eyebrow.  
  
Harry and Draco choked, coughed and spluttered. Severus caught the Headmasters eye pulled on his collar and nodded toward Draco. The older man craned his neck then sat back in surprise at the amount of bite marks on his neck.  
  
"No" Dumbledore mouthed.  
  
Snape nodded his head. Dumbledore began to choke. Severus rolled his eyes then began to chuckle behind his hand.  
  
Dinnertime that evening was an interesting event.  
  
There were only a handful of Slytherins left at Hogwarts for Draco to tell.  
  
"Draco why were you with Potter all afternoon?"  
  
"We're dating Blaise."  
  
Blaise fell off the bench laughing. Across the hall Harry was breaking the news to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hermione, Ron I have something to tell you."  
  
"Sure mate, go ahead." Ron said around mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Go on Harry," Hermione said not lifting her eyes from an ancient tome.  
  
"I'm dating Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Haha, good one Harry," said Seamus who had heard.  
  
Ron gulped. "Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh I bet you two are beautiful together!" Hermione almost swooned.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Ron gasped.  
  
Harry pointed to Draco, specifically his neck that was now plainly visible since his robes were slightly open.  
  
"See those? I did that." Harry said proudly.  
  
"Oh wow. I can just picture it," Seamus and Hermione cooed together.  
  
Ron looked like everyone had gone mad.  
  
"Prove it Harry. Go over there right now and kiss him if he's your  
boyfriend." Ron said feeling very proud for coming up with the idea.  
  
Harry shrugged got up and walked over to where Draco was and sat down next to him.  
  
"Password?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Sex gods." Harry smiled. Draco nodded.  
  
"Ron doesn't believe me. He wanted me to come over and kiss you to prove it."  
  
"What is it with you and Gryffindor with having things proven to you?"  
Draco smiled as he took off Harry's glasses.  
  
"Are you complaining?" Draco shook his head.  
  
Several students turned to look their way wondering when the fight would begin. Harry and Draco looked over at Ron whose mouth had dropped open; they waved.  
  
"Well Harry?" Draco teased, "You did say anytime."  
  
"So I did," Harry said leaning over to kiss Draco who ran his fingers  
through Harry's dark hair holding him there a minute to taste his  
tongue in his mouth before he let go then handed Harry his glasses  
back.  
  
The Great Hall went silent with the exception of Ron hitting the floor and several gasps. A few girls started to cry.  
  
"Isn't there a rule Headmaster that if you kiss in the Great Hall you  
must be married immediately?" Severus Snape said loudly into the  
silence.  
  
Albus snickered and soon the Great Hall was laughing.  
  
"It's too dangerous Harry," Draco stated firmly running his fingers  
along Harry's naked chest one afternoon in the Gryffindors room.  
  
"We have to flush him out,' Harry replied between kisses on Draco's  
neck. "Before he finds out about us and pulls you out of school."  
  
"I still don't like it," Draco argued.  
  
"Should I convince you?" Harry grinned pulling off Draco's pants and  
taking his cock into his mouth.  
  
"Sex god," Draco teased watching Harry devour his dick like it was a  
sweet. Harry licked as he sucked hard on the shaft before teasing the  
head with his teeth and tongue, and then repeated the process. Harry  
felt Draco's hands gripping his hair before he screamed as he  
climaxed.  
  
Thus, Harry convinced Draco to write a letter to his Father telling him how excited he was about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and that everyone was going. But Draco took the added precaution of letting Snape know.  
  
Before Draco and Harry even got to Hogsmeade Ron and Hermione grabbed him insisting that they should have equal time. Draco tried to be calm until he saw the bracelet appear on his wrist then went searching for the Holy Trio. He had just gotten to Harry when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. Harry pushed Ron and Hermione away in a panic.  
  
"RUN!" he yelled.  
  
Carefully, Draco stood in front of Harry to face his father.  
  
"Draco, so good of you to tell me of this weekend." Lucius hissed.  
  
'Father what are you doing here?" Draco said as calmly as he could.  
  
"I'm here to deliver Potter to my Master and reap the reward. I will  
be the strongest wizard when I stand in his good graces at his right  
hand."  
  
Draco felt sick.  
  
"Stand aside now, Draco."  
  
"No Father I will not."  
  
"No? How dare you defy me! "  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why would you defy me for Potter?" Lucius spit out.  
  
Draco saw Snape slip behind Lucius just as he heard the faint rustle of Harry getting his wand out for a fight.  
  
"WHY?" Lucius screamed the madness reaching his eyes.  
  
"Because I love him," Draco replied then turned to hold Harry tightly to him as Snape and Harry both yelled out curses hitting the stunned Lucius at the same time. Shocked Lucius fell to the ground twitching violently from the curses, while screaming "NO!"  
  
Snape vanished with the convulsing Lucius taking him to Azkaban, leaving Draco and Harry alone holding each other tightly.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Yes, thank you for going against him," Harry said shakily.  
  
"Anytime," Draco said placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"Draco did you mean what you said?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
"Mmm, convince me sex god." Draco said before kissing Harry again. Fin 


End file.
